


Yes, Miss Lounds

by sackoflemons



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Public Humiliation, slave for a week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sackoflemons/pseuds/sackoflemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chilton loses a bet and has to be Freddie’s slave for a week, but he isn't prepared for what she has in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is much more than what's in the tags, but I didn't want to spoil anything!
> 
> Thanks so much to headbuttingbears for the help/suggestions :D

“Got him to talk.” Freddie held up the recorder, a smirk on her face.

“WHAT!” Frederick shot up from his chair, scattering papers and making pens roll off the desk. “It’s only been ten minutes!" 

“I’m that good,” Freddie said. Her smirk widened into a grin. “And before you ask how, I do not reveal my methods. You know that.”

“Let’s hear the proof,” Frederick said, tilting his chin up and trying to regain his composure. He crossed his arms, brow furrowed, hoping to imply a “this better be good” without having to say it.

“Okay, but just in case you don’t believe me, you can check your footage. I’m surprised you haven’t been watching it already, actually,” she said. “Did you really have so little faith in me?”

“No need, Freddie, I believe you. Just play it.” He’d been trying to get this patient to speak for eight months, and Freddie Lounds saunters in and has him talking in ten minutes?

She pressed the button and a low, gravelly voice filled the air. “I miss Snowball,” it said. “Mom, do you think he’ll ever come back home? I miss him. Why don’t you let me play outside anymore? I want to fly my kite. The purple and red one, not the stupid green one.”

“It goes on and on like this,” Freddie said, pressing the OFF button. “Sounds like he thinks he’s still a kid or something. So fascinating.” Her eyes lit up. “Wait, can I use this?”

“For what?” Frederick said, still floored by the fact that Tim Kovac had spoken. He’d assumed the man was mute; apparently no one had heard him speak for years, even before the murders.

“For a profile on my site, what do you think?” She rolled her eyes. “I’ll be sure to mention you, of course.”

“Sure, yes, that would be fine.”

“And I’d like your payment to start tomorrow,” she said.

Frederick’s eyes widened in sudden panic. He’d been too bewildered by Freddie’s success to remember the bet, and he’d certainly never expected to lose. He sank into his chair.

“I can’t believe you have to be my slave for a whole week,” she said. He’d never seen her so giddy. In fact, he couldn’t remember ever seeing her even close to giddy at all. She always tried to project an image of refined professionalism, which Frederick had always considered a hilarious contrast to the nature of her work. Did this really make her that happy?

“What exactly do I have to do?” Frederick asked, feeling his stomach sink. He hadn’t thought this through. He hadn’t thought he’d actually _lose_.

“It’s a surprise,” Freddie said, and Frederick instantly knew that _she’d_ given it some thought. Probably a lot of thought. Shit.

“I’ll be over at seven tomorrow,” she said. “That’s when the week will officially start. Seven AM _sharp_.” She gave him one last grin, turned, and strode out of the room with what Frederick swore was an extra sway to her hips.

True to her word, Freddie knocked on Frederick’s door at exactly seven AM. Had she been standing outside the door waiting for the time to change? He wouldn’t be surprised. His eyes widened as he opened the door. There she stood, haughty smirk on her face already, with three suitcases on the ground next to her.

“Are we going somewhere?” he asked, his mind whirling with images of Freddie dragging him God-knows-where.

“No, Frederick, we aren’t,” she said. “I’ll be moving in for the week so I can make use of you whenever I need to. I don’t want to waste a single minute.” He stared at her, his face going numb. So she was really serious about this. “Now help me get the rest from my car.”

After hauling her luggage inside – why the hell did she need five suitcases for a _week_? – Frederick stood awkwardly as Freddie watched him. “What else shall I do?” he asked, as if he’d agreed to do a finite number of things for her and wanted to get them over with.

“First of all, I’d like you to address me as ‘Miss Lounds,’” she said. He was almost surprised it wasn’t something ridiculous like “Your Majesty.” “Miss Lounds” was doable. He’d been calling her that until pretty recently, anyway, as they’d only been seeing each other for two months.

“Yes, Miss Lounds. What would you like me to do?”

“You can start by making me breakfast,” she said. “Worry about the luggage later. I’m going to the hospital with you today and I don’t want you to be late.”

“Yes, Miss Lounds. What would you like?” His first task as a slave was making her breakfast? Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. And it wasn’t like it was hard to be nice to her. Not after he had realized his true feelings, anyway. It had definitely been hard at first.

“Pancakes.” She walked to his kitchen table, sat down, and stared at him. “Now.”

He’d made pancakes for her dozens of times, so this was nothing out of the ordinary. She smiled as he set the plate down in front of her. “You may eat, too, if you’re hungry,” she said.

...so he needed her permission to eat? Is that what she was implying? He realized that she’d never set down any rules aside from how to address her. The idea of there being any rules had never even occurred to him. He just thought he’d be running errands for her and pulling strings at the hospital. He realized that this made him nervous, this not knowing what was in store. Nervous, but a little excited, too.

After breakfast, Freddie stood and silently looked Frederick up and down. He appreciated attention but he’d never liked people staring at him too closely, scrutinizing his appearance as if searching for flaws, and at this moment he liked it even less.

“You’re going to go upstairs and get dressed,” she said at last. “I’ll be choosing what you wear. I’ll be accompanying you to work, so I’d like you to look your best.”

Ah, so he wasn’t going to be free at work. But surely she wouldn’t ask him to do anything that would prevent him from doing his job. Still, one never knew with Freddie Lounds. He didn’t want to feel relieved just yet.

“Where’s that dark blue suit?” Freddie asked, sticking her head of out Frederick’s closet. Something about her going through his things made him uncomfortable. Which was ridiculous, since she’d seen him naked dozens of times. Still, he couldn’t shake the feeling that what she was doing was almost too intimate.

“It should be in the back,” he said. She raised an eyebrow. “Uh, Miss Lounds.”

“Here it is,” she said, holding the suit up triumphantly. “Now let me see your shirts.”

He opened the drawer where his dress shirts lay neatly folded. “Thanks, I can take it from here,” she said, and opened all of the drawers one by one. If he’d thought her going through his closet was embarrassing, it was nothing compared to watching her hold up a pair of his underwear with a smirk on her face.

“I never really noticed how high-cut these were,” she said, placing the black briefs on his bed next to the suit. Frederick felt like his cheeks were on fire, and the fact that this was embarrassing for him made him feel even more ridiculous. Freddie was clearly loving it. “Just not a boxers guy, huh?”

A few minutes later, she’d picked out an entire outfit that Frederick actually didn’t find too terrible. He thought Freddie was beautiful, but her fashion sense was borderline ridiculous at times. She’d chosen a shirt and tie combination he’d never thought of pairing, but it actually sort of worked.

“Take off those pajamas and just put the underwear on first,” Freddie said, sitting on Frederick’s bed to watch. She stroked his cat, who’d come to see what was going on, probably wondering why this woman was telling her owner what to do. He turned around – Freddie tittered a bit - and undressed, throwing the pajamas in the hamper. He stepped into the underwear and only paused for a split-second when Freddie whistled.

He turned when she instructed, and she bit her lip, eyebrows raised. “Nice. Remind me to admire you more often. Now put the rest of this on.”

He did as she said, facing her but not making eye contact. It felt weird to have an audience. Was she going to do this every morning?

“Oh, nice,” she said, nodding as a grin spread over her face. “Even your weird hairless cat approves."

He sniffed. “Her name is Livia.”

She raised an eyebrow, her expression almost comically offended. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Lounds,” he said, his cheeks going pink again. “What I meant to say is that you can call my cat whatever you want. But just in case you needed to be reminded, her name IS Livia." He cringed at the way his voice went soft. He sounded completely subservient already.

“Of course I can call your cat what I want – you have no business telling me what I can and can’t do, Frederick. You’re _my_ slave for the week, remember? And anyway, for this week, she’s _my_ cat,” Freddie said, stroking Livia’s wrinkled head. She purred loudly. “Now go fix your hair and drive me to the hospital.”

Frederick was sure most of the hospital staff knew that he and Freddie were together, but he still felt a bit awkward about them seeing her get out of his car (with the door held open by him, no less). He liked her, but she wasn’t exactly… respectable. Not like him. _He_ had grown to respect her, but he was sure his colleagues still thought of her as a trashy tabloid reporter. He felt guilty for even caring what they thought, but if there was one thing he could never shake, it was his need to be respected.

"You're going to let me see the patients again. Maybe I can get Kovac to talk some more,” Freddie said as he held open the door for her. He felt a surge of annoyance – not at Freddie in particular, just the fact that Kovac had spoken to her and not to him. It stung more than having to be Freddie’s slave.

They passed the day quietly (including Kovac, much to Freddie’s disappointment). Frederick allowed himself to feel relieved. Just as long as Freddie didn’t get any creative ideas, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. He didn’t really mind doing things for her and letting her have her way. It wasn’t like she was asking for anything outrageous.

What happened after they had dinner was another story. Freddie announced that she’d be choosing what they watched, and that was fine, but when he tried to sit next to her on the couch, she grabbed his arm with a strength that surprised him. “ _Frederick_. Did I say you could sit next to me? Did you ask?”

“No,” he said, stunned by this sudden aggressiveness. “Miss Lounds. I apologize. May I sit next to you on the couch?”

“No,” she said, locking eyes with him. He couldn’t help but flinch at her expression. “You aren’t allowed on the couch anymore. I think you need some more discipline. You’re going to sit on the floor.” She pointed to a spot next to her feet.

Sitting on the floor was a little weird, but not altogether unpleasant. The couch would have been more comfortable, of course, but it could have been worse. If this was Freddie’s idea of “discipline,” he could handle it.

When the true crime show ended and another began, Freddie stood up. “I’m going to the bathroom, and when I come back, I want you stripped to your underwear.” She left before he could say anything. Frederick took off his clothes and folded them in a neat pile next to the couch. At least it was warm in his house. And, he had to admit, it was always nice to be admired. He could deal with her stroking his ego like she had that morning.

“Very good,” she said when she got back. “Now get on your hands and knees.” He complied, wondering where this was going. The last thing he expected was to feel her feet rest gently on his bare back as she settled back onto the couch.

“Miss Lounds…?”

“Is something the matter, Frederick? If there is, it better be good. I don’t like noisy footrests.”

It took him a few seconds to even process what she’d just said, and he replied with a quiet “No, Miss Lounds.”

“Good,” she said, crossing her ankles, her heel digging into his back a little more.

He bit his lip, trying to remain silent. This was… bizarre. Not to mention utterly demeaning. Still, there was something almost exciting about it. Something deep inside him actually _liked_ this, for some inexplicable reason. Had she _meant_ this to be sexual? Were they going to play sex games all weekend? He suddenly realized that she’d unpacked her suitcases herself. What was she planning?

As soon as the show ended, Freddie got up and placed the remote on Frederick’s back. This had been fun and all, but his limbs had begun to feel very stiff and uncomfortable. He wondered if he was allowed to get up, a sinking feeling coming over him as she walked towards the hallway.

“Oh,” she said, turning back as if it had just occurred to her, “You can get up now. You’ve served your purpose very well.”

He stumbled to his feet, watching her.

She hadn’t moved from the doorway. “I’d like you to thank me for letting you be my footrest tonight.”

Thank… her? “Thank you, Miss Lounds,” he said. “It was a pleasure being your furniture tonight.”

“We’re going to have so much fun, Frederick, I can tell already,” she said. “Now, you’re going to serve me breakfast in bed tomorrow at exactly nine o’clock. Get some rest, because we’re going to have quite a weekend.”

Frederick didn’t get much rest that night. He lay awake, his mind reeling with thoughts of what had happened in the living room. He felt like he was on the brink of discovering something major about himself, something that both terrified and excited him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, after dutifully bringing Freddie her breakfast, Frederick stood awkwardly by the bed. What they’d done last night was beyond anything he’d expected, and he desperately wanted to ask her what else was in store. He opened his mouth and barely got a syllable out before she snapped her head up and held up a finger. 

“Now Frederick,” she said, picking up a strawberry slice and putting it in her mouth. She maintained eye contact, finger still in the air, as she chewed and swallowed at what Frederick considered an excruciatingly slow pace.

“Yes, Miss Lounds?”

“I’m going to have to be a bit more tough with you, I’m afraid.” She sounded like a mother telling a misbehaving child that the punishment was for his own good. “From now on, only ask questions if it’s extremely important and don’t speak unless spoken to. And starting today, you’ll need to ask my permission to do anything. Eat, drink, go to the bathroom, go _anywhere_. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Miss Lounds.” His heart began to pound lightly. It was nine AM and he already wasn’t sure how he was going to make it through the day. This was too weird. This was too… demeaning. To be so subordinate that he had to ask her permission to do anything… it felt completely alien. And, he hated to admit, it was also somewhat exciting - in the way that hurtling down a snowy mountainside, unsure if you’d survive, was exciting.

“We’re going out today. I need to do some shopping. Go have your own breakfast, then go to your room and wait for me.”

“Yes, Miss Lounds.” Then, in a burst of inspiration: “Thank you for allowing me to have breakfast too.”

She threw her head back and let out a loud shriek of laughter. “I can see you’re getting the hang of this, Frederick,” she said, after quickly regaining her composure. “Now go.”

An hour later, after Freddie had chosen another outfit for Frederick (a casual one this time, featuring his tightest pair of jeans that he’d been meaning to get rid of), they were walking through the city, Frederick staying a foot behind Freddie. It felt a little scary to be out in public knowing that he had to do whatever she said. It was even worse not knowing what she’d ask of him. He was sure she had something special planned. Freddie Lounds _always_ had a plan.

He found that he was wrong, however. The day was mostly uneventful, with the exception of lunch at Freddie’s favorite restaurant, a vegan cafe. Very hipster. Everyone seemed to know her there, and kept looking at Frederick with curiosity.

She ordered for him, which was only mildly embarrassing, but he was sure his face went red when she called over a waitress to announce, “He has to use the restroom. Can you show him where it is, please? He gets lost easily so you’ll have to lead him.”

The waitress smiled at him as if he were a child and he followed dutifully, eyes trained on the floor in front of him. Apparently Freddie wanted to involve everyone at her favorite restaurant in her weird little game. He’d probably never be able to set foot in there again, but that was fine.

He was allowed on the couch that night, after she’d deemed him a “good boy.” He did still have to strip to his underwear, but that was fine. It was kind of nice, really. She stroked his hair with one hand and Livia with the other as they watched more true crime shows. Who knew there was an entire channel full of this stuff? He was missing his favorite drama-filled reality show but he didn’t dare speak up. He had his TV set to record all of the episodes, anyway.

“Since you’ve been so good, you’re going to sleep in my bed tonight,” she said when she’d had her fill of murder and betrayal. Her smile told him they were going to do more than just sleep. He was more than okay with that. The day’s events had left him feeling turned on as well as humiliated and he’d been planning to jerk off that night anyway, with or without her permission – he had plenty of practice at being quiet – but now it looked like that wouldn’t be necessary.

She practically threw him onto the bed – she was surprisingly strong for a tiny lady – and he didn’t object to that, either. He kind of liked being handled roughly by her. And, embarrassing as it had been today, he realized that he also liked being told what to do. It was almost a relief to give up control. Had Freddie sensed this all along? He wondered for a brief moment if she and Kovac had planned the whole thing. No, that was crazy. Still, she had to have been up to something even back then.

Freddie pressed her mouth to his, soft and hot. She kept it there as she tore at her clothes, one hand pushing her panties down and the other in Frederick’s hair. He started to push his own underwear down when she broke this kiss, their panting loud in the still of the night.

“No, Frederick, that won’t be necessary,” she said. She put both hands in his hair and slowly, gently pushed his head down. “You have to please me first.”

His tongue found its way to her slit, plunging into the silky wetness. She gripped his hair harder and he shivered at the sensation.

“That’s right, baby,” she said, her voice shaky but carefully controlled. “I’m so glad you belong to me.”

His eyes flicked up to meet hers, but they were closed, her head thrown back. He could see the sweat-damp curls sticking to her pale neck. She looked like she was on another planet.

“Hurry up and make me come already,” she said, and he felt her fist his hair again. His tongue plunged deeper and her hips rocked until he felt her hand slowly uncurl itself from his hair. She sank onto the bed, hands scrambling to stroke his face.

“That was more than satisfactory,” she said, still out of breath. “Go clean yourself up. You can take care of your own needs if you want. Then I expect you to spend the night sleeping at the foot of my bed, until you serve me my breakfast.”

Frederick did as he was told, not bothering to keep quiet as he pleasured himself under the hot spray of the shower.  He wondered if Freddie could hear him as he let out a series of loud gasps, the hand not in use slamming against the shower wall as he tried to keep from falling over.

He got his answer when he walked back into the bedroom; Freddie was fast asleep, and she’d left a blanket at the foot of the bed for Frederick. He curled up tightly and wrapped the blanket around himself in a messy sort of cocoon. He felt warm and cozy despite his damp hair, a faint smile on his face as he slipped into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

They spent most of the next morning working – Frederick was grateful that Freddie had allowed him to have “free time” as she worked on her laptop – but she snapped her laptop shut at around 1:00. 

“We’re going out again, Frederick. My old friend Rachel is in town and I promised we’d have lunch. I definitely want to show you off.” She grinned and Frederick’s pulse quickened. As exciting as yesterday was, he’d been hoping to avoid going out in public today. Freddie was getting more… adventurous. Everything she did seemed like a step ahead of the last thing. He felt that terrifying exhilaration rushing through his body again, almost familiar by now.

They arrived at the restaurant, Frederick feeling slightly uncomfortable in another of Freddie’s back-of-the-closet finds – a slightly small, borderline tacky shirt he really should have given away ages ago. She loved it, of course.

Rachel was already waiting, a blonde woman with one of the worst cases of resting bitchface Frederick had ever seen. The women embraced, Frederick hanging back.

“Oh,” Freddie said, after they’d chatted for a solid three minutes, “this is Frederick, my boyfriend.”

Rachel looked him up and down, raising an already impossibly arched eyebrow. “Cute.” Then, after looking at him expectantly, “He doesn’t talk? Oh my god, did you finally find a man who can’t talk back?”

“It’s complicated,” Freddie said, meeting Frederick’s eyes. “You can say hi, Frederick.”

“Hello,” he said. “Nice to meet you.”

Rachel just raised her eyebrows again.

This restaurant was a chain, much larger and more crowded than Freddie’s vegan café, and that calmed Frederick’s nerves. Maybe no one would notice anything weird was going on with this many people around.

“What can I get for you?” the waitress asked, and Freddie ordered for Frederick as she had the day before.

“Wait a minute, I know what this is,” Rachel said when she left. She rolled her eyes. “Are you guys playing some weird sex game?”  
Frederick’s eyes widened. There had been some sexual elements to this, but was it really a sex game? Is that what Freddie thought it was?

Freddie just smiled. “That’s not really your business, Rachel.” Rachel snorted.

The meal was awkward, but not overly mortifying, and for that Frederick was grateful. Maybe they could go home and spend a quiet evening together, and after that there were only four more work days, and then it would be over.

“Well, it was nice seeing you, Freddie,” Rachel said, standing up. “You too, boytoy.”

Freddie watched her go. She didn’t seem to be in a hurry to leave herself. “We’re going to get dessert,” she said. “I have something fun planned.”

Once their dessert came – chocolate cake for both of them – Freddie leaned in closer to Frederick. “I know what you did in the shower last night. No, it’s okay, I said you could,” she said when his expression turned indignant. “I’m just kind of sad that I missed it, that’s all. That’s why you’re going to do it again, so I can be there.”

“What do you mean? Miss Lounds?” He licked his bottom lip, suddenly not hungry for cake.

“I mean you’re going to do it again, Frederick. Right here. Now.”

He stared at her, unblinking.

She reached across the table to place a hand gently on his. “Ohhhh, Fred. It’ll be fine. The music’s obnoxiously loud and no one’s paying attention to us over here in our little corner.”

“I could get arrested,” he said through gritted teeth, knowing he’d regret speaking but not caring at the moment. Wasn’t this situation dire enough to warrant some unauthorized words?

“You won’t get arrested,” Freddie said. “I’ll keep watch.” She shifted in her seat, scanning the restaurant. She was right; no one was looking their way. “Here, put my purse next to you, that should help.”

He couldn’t believe this. He’d never done anything remotely like this in public before. Would he even… be able to?

“Come on, Frederick,” she said, her voice now stern. “Unbutton those pants and get to it.”

He took a deep, shaky breath and undid his pants. He cupped his palm to his mouth and spat into it as discretely as he could. Checking one more time to see if he really was unobserved, he took his cock into his hand, just grabbing it tightly at first. This wasn’t so bad. It probably didn’t even look like he was doing anything out of the ordinary. He just had his hand in his lap, nothing wrong with that.

Freddie looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Well? We don’t have all day.”

Swallowing, he began to stroke. This was insane. If someone had asked if he could jerk off in public he would’ve laughed in their face. However, he was shocked to find, he was already getting hard. Something about the danger of getting caught was thrilling in a way he’d never imagined.

Freddie smiled at him from across the table, clearly enjoying the expression on his face and the short, quiet gasps he was emitting.

“Faster, Frederick,” she whispered, and he complied, forgetting all about the noisy restaurant. All he could focus on was how good his hand, with its decades of practice, felt as it rubbed and pulled on his flesh. His half-closed eyes flew open as warm sticky liquid spread onto his hand and the inside of his pants. He pulled his hand away slowly, wiping it with a paper napkin. Thank god they were disposable.

“I can’t believe I’ve never watched you do this,” Freddie said, the look on her face one of amused wonder. “We may have to do this more often.” She laughed when she saw his expression. “In private, I mean.”

Frederick was still shaking. “I’m sorry, Miss Lounds, but what about my pants?”

“Oops.” She laughed softly. “Well, you’ll just have to hold my purse in front of you until we’re out of here. Sorry. Worth it though.”

They made their way home without incident and spent a quiet evening together, Frederick reading and Freddie tapping away at her laptop. Maybe this was the worst of it, maybe she’d had her perverse need to embarrass him in public satisfied by the stunt she’d made him perform today. Frederick felt a lot better.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was mostly uneventful, Freddie accompanying Frederick to work but staying in his office to work on her articles. He had to get tea for her a few times, but that was it, and she’d even allowed him to speak when his job required it. Maybe the worst of it was over. How many more restaurants could she drag him to for the sole purpose of embarrassing him?

“We’re going shopping after work,” Freddie said when they had twenty minutes left at the hospital. “Now that I’ve seen your closet, I think you could use some new things.”

He didn’t know what he’d been expecting but it wasn’t that. His mind reeled with the possibilities. Would she make him buy something hideously tacky to wear to work tomorrow? What’s the worst she could do? He had to push it from his mind because worrying wasn’t going to change anything. He’d been telling himself that for decades but maybe this time it would stick.

It didn’t, but Frederick was relieved to learn that they’d be going to a store he approved of and not, god forbid, a sex shop or something. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

He learned exactly how wrong he was when Freddie led him right to the underwear section. He always grabbed the usual when he needed new ones, so he had never noticed the sheer variety available. Freddie’s eyes were glazed over and it was apparent that she too had never imagined all of these options.

“Oh. Oh,” she said, and Frederick was sure he’d never seen her smile so wide. She held the thong up and nearly dropped it when she saw the expression on his face.

“Oh, you’re definitely trying this on, Frederick.” She draped it over his arm and he snatched it immediately, face turning red.

“I don’t think you’re allowed to try on underwear,” he said, realizing what he’d done a moment too late.

“Now Frederick,” she said, “Please stop breaking the rules or you’re going to get punished. I really want to see how you look in these, and I don’t see anyone around here, do you?” She gestured to the empty department, everything neatly in its place among the wood-paneled walls. She had a point. It was one of those nice department stores where the employees were practically nonexistent, especially when you needed to track one down.

“Yes, Miss Lounds,” he said, and headed to the fitting room, Freddie at his heels. She looked around, craning her neck, before following him inside. Still a ghost town save for the man examining sweaters at the other end of the department, and he didn’t look like he was ready to try them on anytime soon.

Frederick pulled his pants and underwear off and started to step into the thong when Freddie cleared her throat. He looked up.

“After you put those on, I’d like you to take your shirt and jacket off, too. I want to see you in just the thong.” He was suddenly aware of all the mirrors as he stripped off the rest of his clothes. So many unforgiving angles.

“Wow,” Freddie said as he turned around to show her. “I always knew that cute ass of yours would look amazing in something like this.” He turned around a few more times, happy she was focusing on one of his good features and ignoring the flaws that were so apparent under the harsh lights.

“You look so good that I feel sorry for everyone who doesn’t get to see you,” she said. “I think we should change that, Frederick.”

His face immediately went pale. Oh god, here it comes.

“I think you should go get a pair of tight pants to try on,” she said, and to Frederick’s bewilderment actually shrugged as if it were an innocent suggestion.

“In these, Miss Lounds?” he asked. His throat felt dry.

“Yes. I think it would be a waste of time to put your clothes back on only to take them off again, don’t you? I’ll go with you.” She grabbed his clothes in one arm and his arm in the other. “Let’s go.”

He couldn’t believe this was happening. Freddie checked to see if anyone was there – fortunately no one was – and led him out of the fitting room. Maybe she wanted him to get arrested. Did she also have some kind of prison fantasy? 

He had to admit that, terrifying as this was, it was also a thrill. Especially if she was with him. The thong began to feel even more uncomfortable, but the feeling of it stretching and digging into his skin only excited him more. He was sure that his face was bright red.

The man with the sweaters had returned, and he did a comical double-take when he saw them walking across the aisle on their way to the pants. “Looks like we have an audience,” Freddie said, smirking. Frederick was certain the thong was going to rip any second now.

Freddie chose a pair of pants, ridiculous coated denim Frederick would never dream of wearing, and they started walking back. The coast was clear except for an older couple – the shock on their faces made Freddie bite her lip to keep from laughing as they rushed past – and they made it back to the safety of the fitting room.

Freddie helped Frederick pull the pants on, which fit quite well aside from the bulge in the front. “We should do something about this,” she said, caressing it. Frederick’s knees buckled and he sat down hard on the little bench.

“Later,” she added, tossing his clothes onto his lap. “Get dressed so we can buy this stuff.”

“Please, Freddie – Miss Lounds – this is unbearable.” He was breathing heavily, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. His green eyes were huge and vulnerable as he looked up at her.

“I’m so sorry, Frederick,” she said, hand on the door handle. “I really shouldn’t even be in here. Do what you have to do, but make it quick.” She closed the door and he heard her heels clicking as she left the fitting room area.

It didn’t take Frederick long to come, and he had a hard time keeping quiet this time, but soon it was all over as he stuffed his soaked underwear into his pants pocket. He hadn’t gotten it on anything else in the fitting room and surely no one would notice he wasn’t wearing any. Even if they did, people had noticed far more that day already.

“Since you’ve been such a good boy, I think it’s time to show you something,” Freddie said after dinner that night. She led him into the guest room where they’d been spending the past few nights and crouched down next to one of the smaller, unopened suitcases. Frederick knew that he should have guessed what was in there a while ago, but it was still a bit of a shock when he saw how many sex toys she had. The gags, the collars. Was she planning to use all of this?

“Well, Frederick, now you know,” Freddie said. “You don’t mind, do you?” She looked into his eyes, and he could have sworn he saw a quick flicker of anxiety there. “Answer me honestly.”

“I said I’d be your slave, Miss Lounds, and I meant it,” he said.

Freddie smiled and ruffled his hair. “Good boy,” she said. She fished out a collar. “This is for tomorrow.”

Frederick would have been lying to himself if he said he wasn’t excited.


	5. Chapter 5

Freddie stepped back to admire the collar around Frederick’s neck after she fastened it. She’d imagined this sight for quite some time now but the real thing was even better, and she couldn’t keep the grin off her face. 

“Miss Lounds, do I have to wear this all day?” Frederick asked, and the feel of the leather against his throat as he spoke sent a shiver through his body.

“Actually, Frederick, you do. Though I _guess_ you can take it off when you see patients,” she said, as if she were doing him a huge favor.

“Thank you, Miss Lounds,” he said.

“But it better stay on in your office – and I will be there all day – even if you have visitors.”

Fortunately for Frederick (and to Freddie’s disappointment) he did not have visitors and made it through the day mostly unnoticed. There was an adrenaline-filled moment when an employee crossed paths with him coming in, but he was still wearing his coat, so hopefully he hadn’t noticed. The metal detector also hadn’t gone off, which was a relief.

“I’m going to pick up dinner tonight,” Freddie said as they got into the car. “How’s Thai sound?”

“It sounds great, Miss Lounds,” he said.

When they got to the take-out place, Freddie put her hand on his arm. “I’m going to go order the food, but I don’t want you to stay in the car.” She pulled a length of leather out of her purse. “This is your leash, Frederick. Lean forward.”

He did as he was told and felt the cold metal clip against his neck as she fastened it to his collar. His heart was pounding.

“Since I’m the one paying for dinner, I don’t see the need for you to come in,” Freddie said, and Frederick frowned. Why make a point of putting him on a leash if she wasn’t going to parade him around like her prized pet?

“That’s why you’re going to stay out here like a good boy,” she said, and he realized what was happening. She looped the leash around a pole outside of the restaurant. “Don’t go anywhere, Frederick. I’ll be right back.”

He suddenly felt extremely exposed as he waited, watching people come in and out and pass him on the sidewalk. Some of them noticed he was chained to the pole and raised their eyebrows before going on their way. He should have been used to such looks after the last few days, but every time someone noticed him he felt a hot rush of shame and arousal.

“Oh, Frederick,” Freddie said when she stepped out of the restaurant at last, a bag of enticing-smelling food in hand. She made a point to stare at his crotch for a good few seconds before continuing. “I see you’re already ready for tonight’s plans.” He wondered just how red his face could possibly get as she untied the leash and led him back to the car.

After just one episode of the true crime show Frederick had grown to love, Freddie turned the TV off. She’d allowed him to take his collar off to eat, but now she was holding it up again. “I can tell that you enjoyed wearing this today,” she said. “Do you like to feel degraded, Frederick? Were you a kinky little slut all along and never told me?”

“No, Miss Lounds,” he said as she fastened the collar around his neck once more. “I mean… maybe. I’ve never done anything like this before.”

She cupped his chin in both hands and looked into his eyes, her expression the softest he’d seen it in days. “I think we’re both learning a lot from this experience,” she said. “And I assumed you were OK with everything we’ve done but I never really _asked_.”

“I am, Miss Lounds,” he said, and he hadn’t really thought about it much but it was true. It was terrifying at first but he’d come to find it… fun. He’d never thought of himself as the kinky type, but he was learning something new every day.

“Good,” she said. “Because if you ever get _too_ uncomfortable you can let me know. I want this to be fun for both of us. Our safeword will be ‘tattle,’ okay?”

“Yes, Miss Lounds,” he said. So now it was out in the open, whatever this was. Freddie seemed even more excited than before as she attached the leash to the collar.

“Now get on all fours like the worthless animal you are,” she said, and he did as he was told, marveling at the way she was talking to him. Had he made a mistake? “I can’t believe you’re into this sick shit, Frederick. I can’t believe being chained up and paraded around in your underwear is what makes you hard.”

And he _was_ hard, hard and beginning to sweat. He wondered what she’d do when she noticed.

“Strip down,” she said. “I want you naked by the time I get back.”

Shaking, he removed his clothes and tossed them in a pile next to the couch. No neat folding tonight; his nerves wouldn’t allow it. He got back onto his hands and knees just in time to see Freddie emerge from the hallway wearing nothing but thigh-high lace-up boots. The shiny black boots made her skin look paler than usual, practically glowing, and Frederick was sure he’d never been more attracted to her.

“I see you’re already excited,” she said, scratching his back lightly with her nails as she walked past him. “That’s good, because you’re going to fuck me tonight.”

He closed his eyes and tried not to think about his erection, which was now pressing against his stomach; it was almost too much. “Yes, Miss Lounds,” he managed to say.

“There is a catch,” she said. “You’re not allowed to come until you get my permission.”

Fine. That was fine. He just wanted to be inside her already, feel her heat around him, at least touch those magnificent shiny boots.

“Well, get to it, you whore,” she said. “Right here against the wall. I know it’s what you want.”

He stood up and walked to Freddie, who was standing against the wall with her arms raised. He grabbed them, pinning them to the wall. He could feel her slippery wetness as he slid his hands down to her boots and pressed his body to hers, both of them trembling. She gasped as he thrust into her, and he felt her nails digging into his back.

“I’m so glad I have a greedy little whore like you around,” Freddie said, her words growing breathier with every thrust. “I might- even- let you - oh god,” she said, her ability to speak vanishing as she came. She dug her nails into his back even deeper and looked right into his eyes.

“Miss Lounds,” he said, and the pained look on his face almost made her give in right away. It was amazing that he’d lasted this long.

She raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Can I please come now?” he asked. His face was drenched with sweat, his hair sticking up in places and plastered down in others.

“I’ll think about it,” Freddie said.

A short whine escaped Frederick’s throat and his eyes widened. Oh god, how humiliating. He was sure something _else_ was going to escape any second now, and then he’d really be in trouble. “Freddie, _please_ ,” he said, barely managing to get the words out.

“It’s Miss Lounds to you, but… fine. Get it over with,” she said.

He gasped as he let go at what had to have been the last possible second. He was so focused on holding it in that he hadn’t even considered where he was letting it go until it was splashing onto her boots, glistening on the black patent leather.

“Look at my boots! I paid a lot of money for these, Frederick.” She shook her head, exaggeratedly disappointed.

“I am so sorry, Miss Lounds,” he said, and bowed his head so far down that the back of his neck was exposed to her. She watched as a bead of sweat slid down and splashed onto the floor. “I’m truly disgusting and I should have been more careful.”

“You’re going to have to clean them up,” she said, and grabbed his wrist as he started to head toward the bathroom. “I mean with your tongue.”

“Yes, Miss Lounds.” He knelt down, tracing the lines of cloudy liquid on her boots with his tongue until he got to the bottom. He lapped at the slippery, salty toe until he could only taste leather.

“I guess that’s good enough,” Freddie said, forcing out a sigh. She couldn’t believe this was finally happening. _Frederick Chilton_ , licking his own come off her boots. Nothing like a humbled egomaniac.


	6. Chapter 6

Frederick couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened last night, which proved to be very inconvenient as his mind wandered during an important staff meeting. How could he be expected to concentrate after last night? He did his best to focus, but he came out of that meeting with a plan for Freddie as well as one for the hospital.

The excruciatingly long day finally ended and Freddie and Frederick walked to the car. Freddie stood by the passenger door as usual, waiting for it to be opened for her, but Frederick walked to the driver’s side and got in.

“Frederick! I believe you’re forgetting something?” Her eyebrows were raised almost comically high.

“Oh,” he said, poking his head out the window, “You can open that yourself, Freddie.”

“WHAT?” Her yell was so loud Frederick could practically feel the heads turning their way. “We still have two more days, you know.” She opened the door and slid onto the seat. “What are you doing?”

“It looks like I’m driving us home,” Frederick said, his tone as nasty and sarcastic as he dared. Freddie gave him another bewildered look and then faced forward, leaning back in the plush leather seat. She didn’t say another word until they got to Frederick’s house.

Once inside, Freddie grabbed his wrist with surprising force. “Listen, Frederick, you can’t just disobey me like this,” she said. “Apparently I’ve been too soft on you.”

He looked at her without saying a word, his green eyes huge, his face glowing with a faint sheen of sweat.

“Clearly you’re going to have to be punished,” she said, and he couldn’t suppress an anticipatory shiver. “Go into the kitchen and wait for me there. And think about the alarming disrespect you’ve shown me today.” Without waiting for an answer she turned, curls bouncing, and disappeared into the guest room.

Frederick was sitting at the kitchen table when she came back. He’d been expecting this, but was still shocked by the sheer variety of objects she was carrying. He could see a whip, a riding crop, and several other things he couldn’t even identify. He reminded himself that he had wanted this and that whatever happened was his own doing.

“Now, Frederick,” Freddie said, dropping the armful of items onto the kitchen table and arranging them in a neat row, “Which one of these do you think you deserve?”

He examined them one by one, his heart pounding. What had she done, gone to the sex shop and asked for one of everything? His eyes lingered on the riding crop. A classic fetish item, sleek and sexy. “This one, Miss Lounds.”

“We’ll start with that one,” she said, picking it up. “Take your pants off and get on your hands and knees.”

He did as he was told, wincing at the feeling of the cold tile underneath him. She walked behind him and he jumped as she grabbed the elastic of his briefs and yanked them down. He felt the cold flap of leather brush lightly against his ass, teasing the crack before it was pulled away. Then, suddenly, the sharp sting as it connected with his flesh, and he lurched forward, trying not to fall onto his face.

“You need to learn some respect, Frederick,” she said as the riding crop slammed against his ass over and over again. “You were doing so well but apparently you still haven’t learned.”

“I’m so sorry, Miss Lounds,” he said, swallowing and steadying himself when the blows stopped.

She laid the riding crop on the table, panting slightly. “This just doesn’t seem like enough, Frederick,” she said. “I think your little transgression today deserves something more _fitting_. You acted like a child, so I think you should be treated like one.”

She sat on a chair and smoothed her miniskirt over her thighs. “Come here, Frederick,” she said. She patted her thigh. “I want you to lie down right here.”

He did as he was told, backside stinging. He was surprised that she wasn’t finished. The riding crop had been arousing, but this… this was something else entirely. Maybe she was just getting warmed up before and had been planning something else all along. What had he done? He shifted, trying to get more comfortable. This position, bent over Freddie’s knee with his underwear around his ankles, was somehow even more demeaning than kneeling on the floor.

“This is for your own good, Frederick,” she said, and he felt her open palm connect with his buttocks, a sharp slap ringing out into the still air. He sucked in a breath as he waited for the next one. This hurt a lot more than the riding crop had, and he realized that she had been going easy on him before. This whole situation was absolutely mortifying, and his mind went blank as the spanking continued. All his energy was focused on not crying, but he found to his disgust that he couldn’t even control that. Tears streamed down his face and he let out a small whimper despite his best efforts to cling onto the last shreds of his dignity. And, despite all of this, he was getting hard. How fucking embarrassing. But what about the past few days had not been?

“There, Frederick, I think you’ve learned your lesson,” Freddie said. “Get yourself cleaned up while I order dinner.”

He staggered to his feet, pulling up his underwear and looking for his pants. He briefly wondered if people would be able to tell what had happened the next day – as if they hadn’t begun to suspect something was going on between the two of them already. Maybe he could pass it off as residual pain from the Gideon incident. All he knew was that he probably wasn’t going to be able to sit down without wincing.


	7. Chapter 7

Frederick found, to his surprise, that he wasn’t as sore as he thought he would be the next day. He wasn’t going to push Freddie again, though. This was the last full day, anyway; he should be good for her. He could handle whatever she did to him. 

Despite his resolve he was still shocked when she pulled the items out of the paper bag that evening. Lacy garters and a bra in a lurid shade of red, a tiny button-down blouse, a skirt even shorter than what Freddie usually wore, fishnet stockings. It looked like she’d raided a burlesque dancer’s closet.

“You’d like me to wear those, Miss Lounds?” he asked as she pulled out the final items: a pair of platform heels and a jeweled hair bow.

“I’d like you to put them on and then take them off,” she said. “Music will be provided, of course.”

Frederick’s face went pale. He’d done some things that had tested his courage recently, but this was something else. He loved receiving praise about his looks but he’d never been one hundred percent comfortable with his body, even before the incident – not comfortable enough to strip in front of someone, anyway. And certainly not in those crazy-looking heels. He was going to fall over and hurt himself in those.

“Go put them on, Frederick,” Freddie said. “Unless you want another spanking?”

“No, Miss Lounds,” he said. He grabbed the clothes and disappeared into the bedroom.

When he came back out, not as wobbly as he thought he’d be on the heels, he heard a loud wolf whistle. “Look at _you_!” Freddie exclaimed from her spot on the couch. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that she was holding one of her cameras.

“You’re going to take pictures, Miss Lounds?” he asked, standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room.

“Only for my own personal use, don’t worry,” she said. “It’s just that you look so amazing and I’d like to have some souvenirs.”

Frederick nodded, still not knowing what to do with himself. He crossed his arms over his exposed midriff and waited for her to instruct him, to get this over with.

“I’m going to start the music now, Frederick,” she said. “I found this great ‘songs to strip to’ playlist. Start whenever you’re ready.” She turned the music on and sat back , camera ready.

Frederick stood awkwardly in front of the couch for several seconds, completely frozen, before taking a deep breath and unbuttoning the top button of the blouse. It was short and tight, and just one button undone exposed a patch of chest hair and a hint of the lacy red bra. Flashes from Freddie’s camera blinded him and that gave him more courage, and soon the blouse and skirt were off and he was dancing, really feeling the music, in nothing but the lingerie. He peeled one of the bra straps off his shoulder and let it hang there, and he could see that Freddie was absolutely loving it. Soon he was naked and panting, and he sank onto the couch next to Freddie.

“You forgot something,” Freddie said. She unclipped the bow from his hair and smiled. “You did such a great job, Frederick. I honestly wasn’t expecting anything half as good.”

“Thank you, Miss Lounds,” he said. His awkwardness had vanished completely and all he could focus on now was how hot the dim living room felt, how much more _real_ everything seemed in that moment.

“That was so hot that I want to fuck you now,” Freddie said, tracing her finger down his chest into his lap. He nodded, trying to catch his breath.

“I’m not sure you understand me,” she said. “ _I_ want to fuck _you_. With this.” She opened another bag and pulled out what could only be a strap-on. Frederick had never seen one in real life and he hadn’t expected it to be so… big. “Is this okay, Frederick?”

“Yes, Miss Lounds,” he said, and she laughed.

“Let’s do this in your room,” she said. He followed her in and she adjusted his bedside lamp to the lowest setting. He sat, still naked, on the silky bedspread, looking up at her.

“Have you ever had anal sex, Frederick?” she asked as she adjusted the strap-on.

“Yes, but not with that,” he said. She knew he was bisexual but somehow telling her this felt very intimate. He hadn’t ever spoken about past relationships – not that he’d had very many – and doing so now made him feel more exposed than his naked body did.

“You’re going to like this,” she said. “Now lie down.” He stripped the bed to the sheets and did as he was told. As soon as he was in the right position he felt her hand caress his still slightly sore ass. She spread something wet over his hole and he shivered. “Remember, the word is ‘tattle’ if it starts to hurt or get uncomfortable,” she said when she’d finished lubing him up. “I want you to enjoy this. Think of it as your reward for surviving the week.”

She placed kisses of increasing intensity along the length of his neck as her fingers circled his entrance and then slowly pressed inside. He let out a little gasp and clutched at the sheets.

“Are you ready, Frederick?” she asked.

“Yes, yes, Miss Lounds, please,” he said, and she laughed.

“Eager, are we? I have to take it slow, Frederick. I think you’ll enjoy it better that way.”

He felt the tip push into his hole and braced himself, grabbing handfuls of the soft cotton sheets. Freddie settled on top of him and caressed his chest, pinching the nipples lightly and running her hand through the coarse hair.

“Are you ready for me to be inside of you, Frederick?” she asked, and when she got a breathy “yes” she began a series of thrusts, driving the dildo deeper and deeper inside. He looked up at her, soft and beautiful in the low light, her hair glowing in a halo around her face.

“I’m so glad I finally get to fuck you,” she said, each word punctuated with a thrust. “You were a bad boy yesterday but I really couldn’t have asked for a more obedient little slave.” That was what did it, and he came with a scream that tore through the stillness of the night. His hands slowly unclenched and as Freddie stroked his hair they both realized that there were tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Hey, I told you to stop me if it hurt,” she said, slapping his chest lightly. “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” he said. “I feel incredible.” And he meant it.

Frederick watched Freddie pack her things, the seven days officially up at seven AM. He’d offered to help but she refused, and he felt listless. The past week had changed so many things and as inconvenient and humiliating as it had been at times, he wasn’t sure he was ready for it to end just yet.

“Well, that’s everything,” she said when she’d finished loading up her car. She turned to Frederick and smiled.

“Freddie,” he said, and it felt weird to use her first name. Everything felt weird now, but not in an entirely bad way.

“Thank you for being such a good sport about our bet,” she said, wrapping her arms around him and leaning in for a hug. He pulled her closer.

“Thank _you_ ,” he said. “For everything.”

“We should make bets more often,” she said, and ruffled his hair as she pulled away. “Now go get ready for work.”

He gave her a small smile and turned back to his house.

“Oh, and Frederick? I think you should wear your green tie. It’s Kovac’s favorite and I think it would show him how much we appreciate what he did for us.” He turned to see her pull the car door shut and wave at him from the driver’s seat. She pulled away and he watched until her car disappeared from view, then went inside to find the tie.


End file.
